Sick night
by jackbattle6
Summary: Young Fili gets sick one night, and Thorin has to step in to watch Kili. Just a lil one shot sick-fic sort of random thing. Ehhh desciptions.


Dis sighed as she set the finally sleeping baby Kili in his crib. He'd been crying for what seemed like ages, and the exhausted mother was ready for at least a few minutes of well deserved sleep. She turned, ready to collapse on the bed, but froze when she saw a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Fili?" She asked, taking in the sight of her eldest son's flushed and tear stained face.

"What's wrong, love?" Fili sniffed and ran to his mother, clinging to her leg.

"I throwed up." Dis sighed, knowing the moment before was too good to be true.

She put a hand to Fili's forehead, he shivered. "Your hand is cold." He whimpered, still clutching his mothers leg.

"You're very warm. Where'd you throw up?" The blonde stared up at his mother with huge eyes and said,

"In the bed, and on my shirt."

Dis gently pried Fili away from her leg, and noticed the vomit all down his front. She looked down at herself, her leg inevitably covered in it.

"My poor boy." She said sympathetically, taking his hand. "Lets get you cleaned up."

The dwarfling nodded weakly, and let his mother lead him to the couch.

"Arms up." Dis said, pulling off Fili's soiled shirt. "You sit here, I'll get you a bowl in case you need to be sick again."

Fili made no reply, other than curling up on the couch. Dis handed her son the bowl, which he clutched tightly. She ran a hand through his hair comfortingly, and said,

"See if you can go back to sleep. I'm going to clean up your bed."

Fili nodded once again and watched his mother leave the room. She stripped the sheets off the bed, and for a moment, everything was quiet. When Kili let out a loud wail, and Dis knew that it was going to be a VERY long night.

Thorin knocked on the door of his sister's house gently. He hoped that it wasn't too late to drop by. He waited for a moment, and hearing Kili's crying, let himself in.

"Hello?" He called softy, not wanting to wake anyone. Thorin walked in and saw Fili, shirtless, gagging over a bowl. Thorin approached his nephew and rubbed his back comfortingly as he threw up again.

"Fili, is your Mother here?" He asked, once the boy had finished.

Fili looked up at his uncle miserably and whimpered,"Yes."

A door opened, and a disgruntled looking Dis shuffled out, carrying the dirty sheets and blankets.

"Thorin." She sighed, thrusting the sheets into his arms. "Take care of those, I need to get Kili."

Thorin looked at the sheets and tossed them into a basket. He turned his gaze to Fili, who was curled up shivering. He hasn't seen his nephew look this miserable in- he'd never seen him like this. The King sat beside Fili, rubbing his back soothingly. Dis walked out carrying Kili, who was still crying. She bounced him slightly as she paced around the room in an attempt to calm him. The older brother whimpered and covered his ears mumbling,

"Shh. I wanna sleep." He received sympathetic looks from both adults, and Dìs said,

"Thorin, can you please take Kili outside and try to calm him down while I put Fili to bed? Normally I would take Kili, but given the circumstances..."

"Don't worry Dìs. I can handle him, it's not a problem."

The older brother replied loudly over his nephew's cries. Dìs sighed, and passed Kili to Thorin, who held the boy against his chest and made his way outside of the house. The child was nearly hysterical, leaving Thorin at a loss of how his sister had been able to manage with this several times for two children. The uncle walked around, murmuring softly to Kili, bouncing him gently as he'd so often seen his sister do. Despite his best efforts, the baby showed no signs of stopping,continuing to choke on his sobs.

"Please Kili, stop crying so I can show your mum how good of an Uncle I am, okay?" He pleaded, spinning slowly, glad that no one was here to witness this feat. "If you stop crying... I'll get you candy!" Thorin suggested cheerfully, before quickly realizing that bribery was not going to prove successful with a six month old. Distraction would have to be the way to go. Thorin began pointing out various things, trees, mountains, anything around. Kili's wails became half hearted, as if he was meaning to show that just because he was interested in his surroundings, it didn't mean that he wasn't still upset.

In a few long minutes, Kili's sobs slowed to hitched breaths and occasional sniffles. He let out a long sigh and rested his head on his uncle's shoulder, his good cry having worn him out. Thorin felt a surge of pride course through him at the newfound silence. He had succeeded. Quietly, he began to sing an ancient Dwarven lullaby, one which he had known since childhood. He felt Kili relax into his arms, and continued singing softly to his nephew until Dis came out to collect him.

Upon hearing the door open, Kili once again began crying, as if only now noticing that he had been removed from his mother. Thorin looked aghast.

"Dis, I swear, he was being so good, and then you came out..." He explained incredulously.

The mother chuckled softly at her brother. "Yes, Thorin, I'm sure you did a fantastic job." She said as she picked up her youngest son.

Happy to once again be in his mother's arms, Kili calmed once more, leaving his uncle with quite the whiplash.

"How's Fili?" Thorin asked, his tone one of concern.

"He's in for a rough next couple of days, but it's nothing he won't survive." Dis explained cooly, waving a hand dismissively. "Go on home. We'll be fine over here." She reassured. "Thanks for the help." She added with a smile of relief. "It was much needed."

Thorin gave his sister a wave and started on his way, proud to be an uncle.

Author note: Ahhhhhh cheesy ending, gross! I couldn't think of another way to end it, so for all of you sappy people, you're welcome!


End file.
